* To evaluate the clinical and laboratory safety of Betaseron at three dose levels and of a standard dose ofIntron A in non-cirrhotic patients with chronic Hep C infection who have relapsed following a biochemical response to interferon-alpha; * To evaluate the potential efficacy, as measured biochemically and virologically, of Betaseron to Intron A at the end of 24 weeks of therapy; * To evaluate the duration of response; and * To investigate the effects on outcome of viral genotype and serotype.